Superbi Squalo
Superbi Squalo, commonly referred to as Squalo, is second-in-command of the elite Varia assassination squad of the Vongola Famiglia. He is the second holder of the title Sword Emperor after he defeating the first. Statistics *'Name': Superbi Squalo, Varia Second-in-Command, Sword Emperor, Varia Rain Guardian *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 22 *'Birthday': March 13 *'Classification': Human, Sword Emperor *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': 75 kg *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Takuma Terashima; Christopher Bevins Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Squalo's most notable feature is his long, straight silver/white hair, which he keeps long to show his dedication to his boss, Xanxus, and he refuses to cut it until Xanxus replaces Tsunayoshi Sawada as the 10th Vongola boss. His eyes and eyebrows are light grey in color. Squalo is often seen wearing his Varia uniform, which he customizes like the other members. He tends to style his uniform like a trench-coat. He has also occasionally been shown wearing black earmuffs in cold weather. During the battles he fought to secure his title of Second Sword Emperor, he wore a long-sleeved, dark blue top with a white, furry collar and long, matching pants. Personality Squalo has a loud personality and tends to shout "Voi!" (the Italian version of the plural "you") to vent his frustration. Like Xanxus, he tends to be violent and loses his temper easily. According to his childhood friend and former schoolmate Dino, even as a teenager Squalo was intimidating and like a shark that has smelled blood. Nonetheless, he still manages to be one of the most level-headed Varia members and as the second-in-command, he often keeps the others in line. He enjoys fighting, especially against opponents he deems worthy, and is highly dedicated to swordsmanship. Squalo seems to be quite perceptive, seeing right through Genkishi's Mist Illusions when Genkishi tried to fake a loss and even seeing through Chrome Dokuro's skilled illusion of Yamamoto, which Mammon mentions that only real experts could see through. He's intelligent and analytical, being able to learn techniques easily, and is the Varia's strategist in the future. Despite willingly handing over the Varia boss position to Xanxus, Squalo's status as a former boss candidate and current second-in-command shows that he is a capable leader in his own right. He demonstrates a strong sense of honor and loyalty, refusing to accept help from Yamamoto during the Rain Ring Battle because he did not want his pride as a swordsman to be "tainted", and keeping his promise to follow Xanxus even after finding out the truth about Xanxus's heritage during their coup to overthrow the Ninth. Squalo is also shown to be cynical and strong-willed; when he and Dino were teenagers, he criticized Dino's lack of ambition and declared that he would "cut through everything" with his sword until everyone submitted to him. As the representative of the sin of Pride, he takes a great deal of pride in his position as the Sword Emperor and a member of the elite Varia; and is very confident in his abilities as a swordsman, albeit deservedly so. History Main Skills and Equipment Rain Flame: The blue flame that have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. Rain Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. *'Tranquility': Rain Flame's characteristic. It allows the Flame's wielder to slow down their opponent's movements or attacks. One proficient in the usage of the Rain Flame can use its Tranquility characteristic to such a degree that anything entering a certain barrier will be completely immobilized, effectively breaking a machine or killing a human. Artificial Arm Sword: Squalo's weapon which attach to his left arm after he cut the real one off. It is an artificial arm with a blade sticking out of it. It also has hidden tiny explosives along the edges of the sword, able to be released when Squalo is willing. The artificial arm sword is able to extend and turn 180 degrees backwards. *'Attacco di Squalo' (Attack of the Shark): A shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles. He can also add his Rain Flames to use its tranquility to makes this attack's ability to stun even more effective. *'Zanna di Squalo' (Fang of the Shark): Squalo thrusts his sword forward multiple times. Basil states that it was "chewing away at the air in front of him". *'Scontro di Squalo' (Charge of the Shark): Squalo charges forward, slicing diagonally in front of him as he does so. This technique is powerful enough to tear away water in front of him. Box Weapon: Grande Pioggia Squalo (Heavy Rain Shark): Squalo's Box Weapon, possesses top competitive ferocity and destructive power. It can give great damage just by grazing with its skin. Also, it has been said that those bitten by it will temporarily forget about pain due the tranquility effect of the Rain Flames. It is strong enough to engage against multiple opponents without the help of its master. Relationships *Xanxus *Takeshi Yamamoto *Tsunayoshi Sawada Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Varia Members Category:Right-Hand Men/Women Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Rain Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters Category:Antagonist